List of Neon Genesis Evangelion chapters
in 1998.]] Several manga series have been developed based on the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime series created by Gainax. While the first manga is a direct adaptation of the anime series, the following ones are spin-off series with several differences. The first manga from the series is entitled simply Neon Genesis Evangelion, written and illustrated by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, who also worked in the character designs from the anime. The manga closely follows the anime story with few changes made to the characters or certain events. The series was serialized in Shōnen Ace from Kadokawa Shoten starting in 1995, but it was put on hiatus until July 2009 when it resumed in the first issue of Kadokawa's Young Ace. The series finally concluded with its 95th chapter in June 2013. Additionally, Fumino Hayashi authored the spin-off series called Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days, which focuses on the romantic relationships between the main characters. Kadokawa Shoten serialized the series in Monthly Asuka and collected the series into six tankōbon volumes. The volumes were published from February 17, 2004 to December 17, 2005. In the United States, Newtype USA serialized the series, while ADV Manga released the six volumes. Another series having a similar focus is Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project, authored by Osamu Takahashi. Shōnen Ace had published the chapters from June 2005 to February 2016, with 18 tankōbon having been released. Dark Horse Comics has licensed the series for English release, while the first volume was released on July 8, 2009. Min Min has also authored Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse, which uses the same setting from the manga series, but a big difference from the Evangelions and the main characters. It was published in Monthly Asuka from October 2007 to December 2009, and it has been collected into four tankōbon volumes. Another manga named Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Shinji Ikari Detective Diary started serialization in Asuka s February 24, 2010 issue and is authored by Takumi Yoshimura in collaboration with Gainax and Khara. As the title indicates, this series re-envisions Shinji as a detective. Volume one was released by Dark Horse Comics in September 2013. __TOC__ Volumes ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713115-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 25, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-400-5 | LicensedTitle = Behold the angels of God descending | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 01: *Stage 02: *Stage 03: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 04: *Stage 05: *Stage 06: | Summary = In the year 2015, fifteen years after a global cataclysm known as the Second Impact, teenager Shinji Ikari travels to Tokyo-3 at the behest of his estranged father, Gendo. While meeting with Misato Katsuragi, a woman who works for Gendo, the city is attacked by a giant creature known as an Angel. Misato takes Shinji to NERV, an organization headed by Gendo that has developed giant bio-mechanical mecha known as Evangelions. As Evangelion Unit-01's pilot, Rei Ayanami, is wounded, Gendo asks his son to take her place. Shinji decides to fight the Angel, named Sachiel, but panics when he first sees it. During the fight, Shinji makes Unit-01 furiously attack Sachiel, which self-destructs, causing minor damage to the Eva. Next day, Misato discovers that Gendo is not planning to live with Shinji. Therefore, she decides to become Shinji's legal guardian to keep him from being isolated. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713132-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-390-9 | LicensedTitle = A flaming sword, which turned every way | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 07: *Stage 08: *Stage 09: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 10: *Stage 11: *Stage 12: | Summary = Shinji is enrolled at school, but is attacked by his classmate, Toji Suzuhara, whose sister was injured during Shinji's first fight in the Evangelion. Shinji is then summoned by NERV to fight the next Angel, Shamshel. Toji and another classmate, Kensuke Aida, follow him; they are subsequently caught up in the battle, and are forced to join the cockpit with Shinji. Shinji allows Unit-01 to go berserk against Shamshel during the last seconds, defeating the Angel. However, Shinji remains in shock. Misato questions Shinji's motivation to be an Eva pilot, and sends him back to live with his uncle. However, Misato realizes that Shinji is miserable with his uncle and sets out to find him. Shinji decides to remain in Tokyo-3. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713165-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 28, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-401-2 | LicensedTitle = She gave me fruit of the tree, and I ate | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 13: *Stage 14: *Stage 15: *Stage 16: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 17: *Stage 18: *Stage 19: | Summary = While returning to Misato's house, Shinji becomes friends with Toji and Kensuke. At NERV, he discovers that Gendo has a good relationship with Rei despite his cold personality. Shinji then tries to befriend Rei, but she rarely responds to him. A short time later, the Angel Ramiel appears in Tokyo-3 and nearly kills Shinji when he is dispatched to fight it in Unit-01, proceeding to drill into the GeoFront. Misato devises a plan in which Unit-01 will use an advanced prototype positron rifle, which will use the entire electrical output of Japan in order to operate; Rei uses Evangelion Unit-00 to shield Unit-01 during the attack. The plan is successful and Ramiel is defeated, and Rei smiles for the first time to Shinji when he retrieves her from Unit-00's cockpit. }} | OriginalISBN = 4-04-713197-0 | LicensedRelDate = June 9, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-402-9 | LicensedTitle = The woman whom thou gavest to be with me | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 20: *Stage 21: *Stage 22: *Stage 23: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 24: *Stage 25: *Stage 26: | Summary = Asuka Langley Soryu, a young Eva pilot from Germany, comes to Tokyo-3 to join NERV. The Angel Israfel attacks Tokyo-3, and Shinji and Asuka are sent to stop it. As Israfel splits into two twins, it easily defeats Shinji and Asuka, neither of them being able to cooperate with each other. NERV manages to damage Israfel, but it survives and is set to recover in a few days. Determining that it will be impossible to fight the Angel, Misato puts Asuka and Shinji through a training regimen which has them spending as much time together as possible in order to synchronize their biorhythms. By the end of the six days, Asuka and Shinji pull off the routine flawlessly, destroying Israfel. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713311-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-403-6 | LicensedTitle = If this be the work of men, it will come to naught | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 27: *Stage 28: *Stage 29: *Stage 30: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 31: *Stage 32: *Stage 33: | Summary = Asuka starts living in Misato's apartment and adapts to live in Japan, while she becomes friendly with Rei and Shinji. Shinji goes with Gendo to visit the grave of his mother, Yui Ikari, and tries to know his father better. Ryoji Kaji, Misato's ex-boyfriend, is revealed to be a spy sent to investigate NERV. He reveals to Misato and Shinji that the First Angel, Adam — the being responsible for causing the Second Impact — remains crucified beneath NERV's headquarters. Kaji then explains to Shinji that the Evas are clones of Adam, and that Yui Ikari was the one who created them. However, Yui was killed during an experiment with Unit-01, but her soul still remains in the Eva. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713380-8 | LicensedRelDate = August 31, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-404-3 | LicensedTitle = Let me go, for the day breaketh | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 34: *Stage 35: *Stage 36: *Stage 37: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 38: *Stage 39: *Stage 40: | Summary = With the arrival of Evangelion Unit-03, NERV has Toji pilot the Eva in exchange for providing better medical care to his young sister. Despite agreeing to the deal, Toji reveals to Shinji that he fears becoming an Eva pilot. The activation test for Unit-03 goes awry when the Angel Bardiel infects it, causing it to wreak havoc through Tokyo-3. When Rei and Asuka are defeated by Bardiel, Shinji, fearing for Toji's safety, refuses to attack the Angel/Eva. Gendo then activates Unit-01's "dummy plug" system to take the Eva out of Shinji's control, allowing it to brutally destroy Unit-03 and kill Toji in the process. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713469-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-405-0 | LicensedTitle = As one of us, to know good and evil | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 41: *Stage 42: *Stage 43: *Stage 44: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 45: *Stage 46: *Stage 47: *Stage 48: | Summary = After Toji's death, Shinji vows never to pilot an Eva again and decides to leave NERV. However, just as Shinji leaves, the Angel Zeruel attacks Tokyo-3 and damages both Unit-00 and Unit-02; meanwhile, Unit-01 rejects all the pilots substituting for Shinji. Before leaving the city, Kaji convinces Shinji to return to NERV to compensate for Toji's death. Shinji goes to fight Zeruel with Unit-01, but is overpowered. In the fight, Unit-01's armor is broken, giving the Eva a will of its own and a lack of control. Unit-01 then attacks and kills Zeruel, consuming it in an animalistic fashion. NERV manages to capture a rampant Unit-01, but discovers that Shinji has been reduced to LCL inside the cockpit. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-872567-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-415-9 | LicensedTitle = Come now, let us make covenant, you and I | OriginalTitle = "MOTHER" | ChapterList = *Stage 49: *Stage 50: *Stage 51: *Stage 52: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 53: *Stage 54: *Stage 55: *Stage 56: | Summary = Unit-01 tries to make Shinji remain inside it, but Rei communicates with the Eva to urge it to let him go. Shinji suddenly has a dream in which his mother convinces him to live. As a result, Shinji's physical body appears outside Unit-01, having stayed inside for a month. Meanwhile, NERV Subcommander Kozo Fuyutsuki is kidnapped by SEELE, the secretive organization which controls NERV. SEELE's members ask Fuyutsuki what Gendo has been doing in NERV, starting a series of flashbacks explaining how Fuyutsuki met Shinji's parents and how the Eva program was developed. After the flashback, Kaji rescues Fuyutsuki, but he is soon killed by an unknown person due to his work as spy. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713618-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 24, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-707-5 | LicensedTitle = Tell me, I pray thee, thy name | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 57: *Stage 58: *Stage 59: *Stage 60: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 61: *Stage 62: *Stage 63: | Summary = Kaworu Nagisa arrives at NERV as a new Eva pilot, but Shinji despises him when he sees Kaworu killing a stray kitten. Meanwhile, Asuka has problems synching with Unit-02 after suffering continuous defeats against the Angels; her fragile confidence is shaken when she must fight the Angel Arael alone. Arael invades Asuka's mind and forces her to relive the traumas of her past until she collapses, leaving Rei to throw the Lance of Longinus into space to destroy Arael. With Asuka left comatose, Kaworu is assigned to be the pilot of Unit-02. Soon afterward, the Angel Armisael attacks Tokyo-3. Shinji, Rei, and Kaworu's efforts to destroy Armisael are fruitless, and Unit-00 is infected by the Angel. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713800-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1160-3 | LicensedTitle = If thou shalt afflict my daughters, or if thou shalt take other wives | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 64: *Stage 65: *Stage 66: *Stage 67: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 68: *Stage 69: *Stage 70: | Summary = To prevent Armisael from attacking, Rei self-destructs her Eva, destroying Tokyo-3. A few days later, a relatively uninjured Rei turns up, but has no memories of the previous events. Ritsuko Akagi, the head scientist at NERV, reveals that Rei was born from the Eva that killed Yui. Furthermore, it is revealed that Ritsuko's mother, Naoko Akagi, killed the first Rei, believing her to be an abomination created by Gendo as a replacement for Yui; the second Rei died during the destruction of Unit-00. Ritsuko takes Shinji and Misato along on an unauthorized tour of the lab where more Rei clones are being housed; she subsequently destroys the clones. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713934-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 18, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2029-2 | LicensedTitle = Which long for death, but it cometh not; and dig for it more than for hid treasures | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 71: *Stage 72: *Stage 73: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 74: *Stage 75: *Stage 76: | Summary = Kaworu tries to befriend Shinji, who constantly gives him the cold shoulder. Kaworu goes to converse with SEELE, which orders him to attack NERV; Kaworu is subsequently revealed to be the final Angel, Tabris, under the control of SEELE. Kaworu commandeers Unit-02 and goes to find Adam, but discovers the Angel being kept by NERV is in fact the Second Angel, Lilith. Thinking that Kaworu will trigger Third Impact by touching Adam, Misato sends Shinji into Unit-01 to destroy him. Kaworu asks Shinji to kill him so that he may be freed from SEELE's control. Shinji does so, but he remains saddened. Kaworu's death marks the end of the Angels, but SEELE launches an invasion of NERV to kill Gendo. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715420-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 15, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-9-8127-6814-8 | LicensedTitle = Ye fathers, provoke not your children to wrath | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 77: *Stage 78: *Stage 79: *Stage 80: | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 81: *Stage 82: *Stage 83: | Summary = SEELE sends soldiers from the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force to kill all personnel at NERV. A mentally weakened Asuka is placed inside Unit-02 to fight against JSSDF's air forces. Having obtained supernatural powers from Adam, Gendo saves Shinji from the JSSDF, allowing him to be taken by Misato to Unit-01 and assist Asuka. During the fight, Asuka recovers when realizing that her mother's soul is within Unit-02, and stops the JSSDF air and naval forces. However, SEELE sends Mass Production Evangelions that overwhelm her. Misato manages to send Shinji to Unit-01, but is mortally wounded by fire from the JSSDF ground forces. Having been requested by Misato to protect Asuka, Shinji prepares to use Unit-01 once again. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-120354-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 2, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-5291-0 | LicensedTitle = And there appeared a great wonder in heaven; a woman clothed with the sun | OriginalTitle = "Calling" | ChapterList = * Stage 84. "Calling" * Stage 85. * Stage 86. * Stage 87. | ChapterListCol2 = * Stage 88. * Stage 89. * Stage 90. | Summary = Shinji pilots Unit-01 and saves Asuka from the MP Evas. Meanwhile, Ritsuko tries to self-destruct NERV Headquarters to stop Gendo's plan to enact the Human Instrumentality Project. However, her plan is a failure and she is killed by Gendo. While Shinji is dealing with the MP Evas, he once again awakens Unit-01's full potential. The Lance of Longinus returns from space and crucifies the Unit-01. Gendo proceeds to initiate the Third Impact by merging the third Rei with Lilith. However, Rei rejects Gendo and combines with Lilith, becoming a growing being that holds Unit-01 and confronts Shinji's mind. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-101932-0 | LicensedRelDate = November 25, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-7835-4 | LicensedTitle = And he that sat upon the throne said, Behold, I make all things new | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = *Stage 91. *Stage 92. *Stage 93. *Stage 94. | ChapterListCol2 = *Stage 95. *Final Stage. *Extra Stage. | Summary = The Third Impact has come. As the unbelievably massive form of Ayanami towers over the Earth, the Instrumentality Project enters its last stages. While the world shudders in terror as it is engulfed in a sea of LCL, Shinji’s consciousness merges with Lilith’s, and he searches his memories for a final understanding of himself and the fate of humanity. }} ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Days'' | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924963-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 30, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0344-7 | ChapterList = * Chapter 1, Part 1: * Part 2: "NERV" * Part 3: | ChapterListCol2 = * Part 4: * Bonus Chapter: | Summary = A new transfer student, Rei, starts at the school. Rei takes a liking to Shinji and confides her feelings to Asuka. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924974-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 30, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0348-5 | ChapterList = * Chapter 2, Part 1: * Part 2: | ChapterListCol2 = * Part 3: * Part 4: | Summary = The students learn they are being groomed to pilot Evangelions (Kensuke Aida is included with the canonical pilots: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, and Toji). Shinji and Rei are deployed to stop an Angel attack where, although he is initially paralysed with fear, Shinji manages to gather his nerves to save Rei and destroy the Angel. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924984-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 30, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0350-8 | ChapterList = * Chapter 3, Part 1: * Part 2: | ChapterListCol2 = * Part 3: * Part 4: | Summary = Kaworu invites Shinji to play at a concert with him. However, Shinji decides to take care of a sick Asuka. Kensuke is able to confess his feelings to Asuka and Rei is able to tell Shinji that she likes him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924996-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 31, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0355-3 | ChapterList = * Chapter 4, Part 1: * Part 2: | ChapterListCol2 = * Part 3: * Part 4: | Summary = The series climaxes with an assault on Tokyo-3 by multiple Angels, in which Shinji is ultimately brought into a form of Instrumentality, where he finally admits his feelings for Asuka. Afterwards, the pilots are split up to various training facilities across the world, with the story concluding several years later with them reuniting and unearthing a time capsule they buried together. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-925004-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0361-4 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1-4 | Summary = Gendo's life as a troubled junior high student frequently involved in fights is chronicled. His relationship with a young Yui, his meetings with the enigmatic Kaworu, and how their lives change is detailed. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-925018-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 31, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4139-0362-1 | ChapterList = * Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: | ChapterListCol2 = * Chapter 4: * Side Story 1: * Side Story 2: | Summary = Volume 6, interspersed through the events portrayed in volume 4, is separated into four different endings each focused on a pair of characters: the first story details Misato and Kaji deciding to continue their long distance relationship, the second story dealing with Ritsuko and Rei dealing with their unrequited loves (Gendo and Shinji respectively), the third story is Touji's disappointment at not being able to pilot an EVA and his reunion with Hikari, and the final chapter has Shinji and Asuka getting into a fight and then subsequently understanding what they mean to each other. }} ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari Raising Project'' | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713801-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 8, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-321-2 | ChapterList = * Stages 01-07 * Bonus Pages }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713838-4 | LicensedRelDate = September 23, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-377-9 | ChapterList = * Stages 08-14 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713935-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 23, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-447-9 | ChapterList = * Stages 15-21 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-713960-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 21, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-454-7 | ChapterList = * Stages 22-27 *Special Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715030-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 21, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-520-9 | ChapterList = * Stages 28-32 *Extra Stage.1 *Extra Stage.2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-253-21226-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 8, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-580-3 | ChapterList = * Stages 33-38 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715206-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 22, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-595-7 | ChapterList = * Stages 39-43 * Extra Stage.1 * Extra Stage.2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715258-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 9, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-694-7 | ChapterList = * Stages 44-48 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715347-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 10, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-800-2 | ChapterList = * Stages 49-54 * Extra Stage.1 * Extra Stage.2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715456-8 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-879-8 | ChapterList = * Stages 55-60 * }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715624-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 6, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-932-0 | ChapterList = * Stages 61-66 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715737-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-033-2 | ChapterList = * Stages 67-73 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-120253-1 | LicensedRelDate = December 18, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-315-9 | ChapterList = * Stages 74-79 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-120489-4 | LicensedRelDate = June 18, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-432-3 | ChapterList = * Stages 80-85 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-120836-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 17, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-607-5 | ChapterList = * Stages 86-90 * Extra Stage.1 * Extra Stage.2 * Extra Stage.3 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-101746-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2016 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-997-7 | ChapterList = * Stages 91-95 * Extra Stage.1 * Extra Stage.2 * Extra Stage.3 * Extra Stage.4 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-101747-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-50670-083-0 | ChapterList = * Stages 96-103 * Extra Stage. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-101748-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 29, 2018 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-50670-806-5 | ChapterList = * Extra Stage.1 * Extra Stage.2 * Stages 104-110 * Last Stage. }} |} ''Petit Eva: Evangelion@School'' ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse'' | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854157-2 | LicensedRelDate = September 1, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-530-8 | ChapterList = *Stages I-IV | Summary = Shinji Ikari is a school boy at NERV Catholic School along with Asuka and Rei. After seeing Rei meet with the mysterious Kaworu in an alley way one night, Shinji is exposed to the realities of angels, receives his EVA, and joins with Rei, Kaworu and Asuka in their mission to fight them. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854210-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 26, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-661-9 | ChapterList = *Stages V-X | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854302-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 30, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-680-0 | ChapterList = *Stages XI-XVI | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854407-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 22, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-689-3 | ChapterList = *Stages XVII-XXI *Final Stage | Summary = Gendo Ikari reveals his true intent is to bring back whatever version of Yui he can. Rei refuses to become the spare and so Gendo shoots her, saying as he does that he can now use Shinji as an alternative. Kaworu tells the other characters of his angel status, but falls victim to Nerv's new anti-angel weapon. However he manages to recover sufficiently to (with Asuka's help) rescue Shinji from Gendo's plan. In the coma-induced scene witnessed by Shinji, Kaworu states that it was Shinji who made him "not want to destroy mankind." The story ends with Rei, Asuka and Shinji returning to school. }} | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-680-0 | ChapterList = *Complete (OMNIBUS) | Summary = }} ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Shinji Ikari Detective Diary'' When even a tough dude like his school pal Toji is getting menaced by gangsters, a nice guy like Shinji Ikari feels obliged to seek out the local private eye, Ryoji Kaji, and his striking young assistant, Kaworu Nagisa. Somehow, though, Shinji gets drafted into solving the case himself, with Kaworu's help – although Kaworu quickly proves to be a mystery of his own ... | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854494-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 4, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-225-1 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-854590-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 2, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-418-7 }} ''Tony Takezaki's Neon Genesis Evangelion'' A parodic spin-off published by Dark Horse Comics. (Some parts of this book are included in Neon Genesis Evangelion: Comic Tribute.) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715789-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 27, 2015 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-736-2 }} ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Comic Tribute'' If you thought Evangelion's characters have a tough time in the anime, wait until you see what happens when some of Japan's most unhinged manga artists get their ink-stained hands on them! Neon Genesis Evangelion: Comic Tribute is an officially authorized one-shot anthology of parody stories assaulting Evangelion from all directions. | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-715419-3 | LicensedRelDate = February 20, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-61655-114-8 | ChapterList = *1. Neon Genesis Revolutionary Legend Evangelion, Part 1 Kawata Yushi and Yukito *2. Drowning in L.C.L. *3. Let's Study with NERV! Teri Terio *4. Neon Genesis Tanakagelion Tanaka Keiichi *5. Misato Katsuragi's The Shinji Ikari Raising Project Report *6. Tony Takezaki's Neon Genesis Evangelion Tony Takezaki *7. Neon Genesis Evandoglion Karasawa Nawoki *8. Mr.Director Anno *9. Shinji and Asuka's Hot Day Igarashi Ran *10. Don't You Dance Like You Want to Win! *11. In Sickness Unto Sudden Death Overtime *12. Eva-san *13. Decisive Battle! Evangelion Online! *14. Angel Fight *15., 16. Neon Genesis Revolutionary Legend Evangelion, Part 2+3 Kawata Yushi and Yukito *17. Eternal Fourteen *18. I Forgave You Long Ago *19. Tony Takezaki's Neon Genesis Evangelion Tony Takezaki }} ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Legend of the Piko-Piko Middle School Students'' Mysterious invaders are threatening Earth... so recruit a group of elite school kids to play video games that secretly train them for the real fight that lies ahead! Does this plan sound familiar? Well, they’d better get a new plan, because the elite school kids are Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Kaworu, and they’re too busy playing games to ever get in the fricking robot! Full of video game parodies. | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-102285-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 10, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-50670-151-6 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-103334-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 27, 2017 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-50670-375-6 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-103935-9 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-105039-2 }} Notes References External links *List of Neon Genesis Evangelion manga published in US Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion manga Neon Genesis Evangelion Chapters